


Confirmation Not Necessary

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: As soon as Jordan shows up in his discord, X33n can tell what kind of cleaning he's just come from.





	Confirmation Not Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 11th day of mmom 2018. This bunny hopped into existence following X33n's stream on April 20th.

As soon as Jordan shows up in his discord, X33n can tell what kind of cleaning he's just come from.

 

It's mostly in the way that he's playful right from the get go. But as time passes the live streamer is also able to tell by how Jordan is chilled and patient. It's in the way that the younger man doesn't ask how many people are left in X33n's current game until someone else joins them in group chat– that's way over 10 minutes which is practically unheard of, mostly because X33n tends to back out as speedily as possible, but also because if he doesn't then Sparklez is very good at showing his impatience without it being overly obvious to the watchers.

 

The manner in which Sparklez allows X33n to guide and determine the majority of their conversation, to control what they speak about, only helps to cement his belief.

 

Jordan isn't just relaxed. He's _super_ relaxed.

 

It's not just the kind of relaxed that the younger youtuber gets when he goes to the gym and gets a good workout – X33n now knows it wasn't even a hardcore work out which again just aids his conclusion.

 

Sparky's clean was deep: it wasn't just a wash to get rid of the sweat from his exertion, nor a massage of the water to loosen his muscles, but also the thorough manipulation of his own body in order to reach maximum satisfaction. And that is: climax.

 

X33n knows he shouldn't be able to tell, and he also knows that he can't outright say it – that he won't ever truly get a confirmation. But that's alright, he's still 100% sure that he's correct, that he can now correctly manage to figure out when Sparklez has and hasn't masturbated just before recording with him.


End file.
